


Toki's Bad Dream.

by revenantmartian



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Brief Mentions of Blood, Dethklok - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm so sorry to put Toki thru this but these BOYFRIENDS, M/M, Nightmares, Wholesome, kind of I mean as fluffy as death metal can get, this will get on your UWU's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenantmartian/pseuds/revenantmartian
Summary: Toki has a bad dream and no one but Skwisgaar is available to comfort him :'((





	Toki's Bad Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first complete Metalocalypse thing!!! I never finish ANYTHING LMAO so the fact that this has a resolution is a miracle
> 
> This is a wholesome lil thing that I hope you all enjoy :)))))

Skwisgaar stirred in his brief sleep, he could've sworn he'd heard something scratching at the door. Ignoring it entirely, Skwisgaar was initially surprised by the fact that he was alone. He was usually accompanied by at _least_ two groupies in bed, so being the only one in his room was pretty much a foreign feeling to him.

It had been a long day, even for the aloof and effortlessly talented guitarist: the band had just turned in their demos and Dick Knubbler was having none of it. No amount of tweaking could change the producer's mind—they'd just have to start from scratch, which didn't particularly fly with Nathan. One temper tantrum, two wrecked drum kits, and six broken amps later, the band got an earful from Charles. The manager is always levelheaded and cool, but Dethklok? They don't even know what 'levelheaded' means. That's why they trashed the meeting room after Offdensen's lecture was over.

Fast forward through eight dry martinis, a billiards game against Pickles, and a three hour nap—this is supposed to be a full night's rest, not a nap! Why is Skwisgaar awake at this ungodly hour—9 AM?!

_Knock knock, scratch scratch._

Assuming it was just a Klokateer or Charles doing a round of wake up calls, Skwisgaar barely managed to respond in an obviously exhausted voice: "whats you want, goes to hell."

"Skwisgaar," a tiny voice whimpered from the other side of the door. "I can comes in?"

That whiny voice was immediately recognized. But what would Toki want at 9 in the morning? Skwisgaar figured Toki would ask to do something stupid, like a picnic or some other dumb shit, Skwisgaar would decline, Toki would leave, and that'd be the end of that. After an annoyed sigh, and checking under the blanket to ensure he's maintaining some modesty, Skwisgaar answered, " _ja._ You can comes in now."

Pretty much instantly the doorknob turned and Toki admitted himself past the threshold, closing the door behind him. Toki was clutching his Deddybear in his arms, and had his usual t-shirt on with kitty print pajama pants. His hair was slightly unkempt, his skin paler than usual, and there were dark shadows around his tired eyes. " _Hej,_ Skwisgaar. Good mornin's." His greeting was markedly contrasting with his appearance.

"Toki, what ams wrong?" Skwisgaar asked in an incriminating tone.

Toki's expression sank to match how he looked and felt. "I haves a bad dreams," he said.

"Whats you wants me to do abouts it?" Skwisgaar genuinely didn't know how to respond. What would he do, tell him it's okay? That its just a silly dream, whatever it was that Toki's brain concocted overnight?

Toki looked downwards, fidgeting his hands on his Deddybear's ears. His chest felt heavy and his heart was racing. All he wanted was someone to comfort him. But how would he get that out of Skwisgaar, his last resort?

Skwisgaar wanted to shoo him out, since the silence was quickly becoming awkward. "You can't goes to Nathan's rooms?"

Toki shrugged. "Nathan don't wakes up. Snores louds too."

"And not Murderface instead?"

"Catch hims jerkin' off," Toki answered nonchalantly.

"Pickle?"

"Pass out in his owns pukes." Toki was ready to turn around and leave, believing that Skwisgaar couldn't give a flying fuck about Toki's problems. He was just about to take a step back and reach for the door, but then Skwisgaar sat up.

Well, he propped himself up as best he could, since he was still half asleep and already nursing an impending hangover. Bleary-eyed and messy-haired, he spoke eloquently in his native tongue: "Toki. _Come here and tell me about your dream._ "

Toki perked up, the subtlest smile forming on his face. He trotted over to Skwisgaar's bed and sat on it, ready to burst at the seams with pointless details. "So I haves this dreams that keep happenings," he paused and then continued in Norwegian for his own sanity and clarity, " _I think it's about when I was a little boy in Norway. I'm alone in this boat, there's ice everywhere around me, and nobody else, not even land, can be seen at all. Just icy water for kilometers and kilometers. There are two big shadows in the water, following me. They never reveal themselves. I try to paddle away from them, but they always follow me. I paddle as much as I can, until I'm sweating and exhausted, and then I fall down this hole in the middle of the ocean. When I land, I'm in another ocean—but this one is all blood. And this time, someone is in the boat with me. They wear a big black hood so I can't see the face, but their hands have sharp claws. That person grabs me, and I struggle, I scream for help, and at that point I'm too scared to even continue dreaming, so I always wake up then. My heart beats fast, I'm sweating, and I have to turn on all the lights and check every corner of my room. I just don't want to be alone…_ "

Skwisgaar didn't say anything, choosing to remain silent for a moment to let both of them process the story and mood in the room. Toki wept gently into his hands, he was still clearly in distress for whatever reason, be it the dream or some other underlying cause. Skwisgaar properly sat up now, softening his expression at Toki's pathetic crying. "I…I'm here, Toki." He didn't know any better than to reassure Toki of his presence.

"Thank yous, Skwisgaar. I really appreciates it." Toki wiped a tear away and then cautiously looked around the room.

"Ams no one ins here, its _okej_. You, uh…you can sleeps in here now if you wants to," Skwisgaar said quietly, as though everyone in Mordhaus could hear him. "And that's todays only, _ja?_ "

Toki beamed. "Oh, can I, Skwis, can I, can I, can I? Please, Skwis?"

Skwisgaar made himself comfortable in bed, then patted the space he made for Toki next to him. Toki got under the cashmere duvet, snuggling up to Skwisgaar. The smell of alcohol cleared Toki's sinuses, although his wet eyes still left evidence on Skwisgaar's shirt where gin once stained. He curled into Skwisgaar's tall frame, letting the Swede protectively hug him as their legs intertwined into a pretzel of long limbs.

Toki soon felt a soothing wave of serenity pass over him, and he noticed that his breathing subconsciously synchronized with Skwisgaar's. "Thank you, Skwisgaar. You knows, I says sometime that I hated yous…I never means it."

"I know, Toki," Skwisgaar answered. "I know. I never means it also. Now gets some sleeps, _älskling._ You haves the corpse paints on when we don't even have concerts."

**Author's Note:**

> some of Skwisgaar's words are in Swedish but they're pretty easy translations,, 'älskling' is a Swedish term of endearment that basically means "darling"


End file.
